


My Precious Senpai

by Diamond_Experience



Category: Blend S (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Experience/pseuds/Diamond_Experience
Summary: Tanjiro always has to be the responsible one, taking care of his family and his friends. But what if he could place himself in the care of someone else?





	1. Daily Life of Tanjiro Kamado

"Nezuko-chan! It's almost time to leave!" yells Tanjiro, tying his shoes. His younger brother Rokuta waddles up to him, and Tanjiro responds by wrapping the small boy in his arms and lifting him up.

"Make sure you don't give Mommy and Daddy too much trouble, okay?" asks Tanjiro, holding his brother in one hand and ruffling the young boy's bowl cut with the other hand. His mother had always been a housewife, even after his father's freak accident at the factory which left both his legs crushed. Rokuta nods and smiles sweetly at his big brother. Tanjiro lets him down and walks out the door as his younger sister Nezuko runs down the steps, holding a piece of toast in her mouth. She pats Rokuta on the head, slips her shoes on and exits the house, and locks the door behind her.

Outside, they're greeted by Zenitsu, Tanjiro's classmate who happens to be Nezuko's boyfriend. His eyes become hearts and flowers magically appear and start floating around his head once he sees Nezuko.

"Hi, Nezuko," says Zenitsu with a blissful grin on his face. "You look beautiful, as always."

Nezuko giggles under her hand covering her mouth, chewing the last bit of toast. Her hair is tied into a loose bun, her uniform blouse is tucked neatly into her skirt, the hem of which just about reaches her knees. She swallows the last bit of toast and trots over to cling on to Zenitsu's arm. 

Tanjiro smiles as he looks at the happy couple, positively radiating with light. He lets them go a bit further, and keeps at a respectable distance. He would just go on without them, but he had to make sure Nezuko was safe. It's not that he didn't trust Zenitsu - on the contrary, Zenitsu was one of the few people Tanjiro trusted with his life. No, Tanjiro chose to stay close by because of the inherent feeling of responsibility he felt to protect his sister. Plus, he may not look like it, but underneath the uniform, Tanjiro boasted an amazing set of guns. (not literal bang bang guns, i support gun control)

As they get close to the school's gates, Zenitsu and Nezuko start saying goodbye to each other, as they would head to different parts of the school once they get in. Nezuko gives Zenitsu a quick peck on the cheek, instantly melting him on the spot, and proceeded to make her way towards her class.

Tanjiro increases his pace and caught up with a giddy, blushing Zenitsu. 

"Are you on duty today?" asks Tanjiro, snapping Zenitsu out of the blissful trance he was in. 

Zenitsu blinked and shook his head vigorously, then replied "Yeah, I'm in the cafeteria today." 

"Nice, me too."

Classes passed by mundanely, then it was time for recess. As the prefects need to be on duty throughout the entire time ordinary students had their food, they were allowed to leave class 15 minutes early, to eat before the other students. Tanjiro, Zenitsu and Inosuke all get ramen from the same stall, all of them customized in some way - Tanjiro asked for extra yam grated on top, Zenitsu asked for an extra slice of chashu pork, while Inosuke got asked for an extra-large bowl. They made their way to the table where all the other prefects were already seated, eating their lunch. 

At one end of the table, there sat the seniors - the leaders of the group - Tomioka Giyu and Kocho Shinobu. At the other end were the other two juniors, Tsuyuri Kanao and Shinazugawa Genya. 

"Good morning, Giyu-senpai, Shinobu-senpai, Kanao-chan, Genya-kun." says Tanjiro, setting his bowl of noodles on the table. Giyu and Genya grunt in response, and Kanao only nods. Shinobu smiles at him and says "Good morning, Tanjiro-kun. How was class?"

They engaged in idle conversation, while eating their food. Tanjiro remembers when he had just become a prefect. For some reason, he just felt drawn to Shinobu, and he couldn't explain why he was quite happy at being organized into the group which works under her and Giyu. Just before the bell rings, Shinobu stands up and claps her hands.

"Alright, everyone, I'm going to tell you guys your roles for today, so please pay attention, okay? So, Tanjiro-kun, Zenitsu-kun, Inosuke-kun, you three will make sure people stand in line for food, make sure they don't cut in line, okay? Genya-kun, you will make sure that people don't leave their empty plates on the table after they're done eating. Kanao-chan, you will make sure that people don't leave trash on the tables. Giyu-senpai and I will be standing at the entrance, to make sure people don't sneak food back into class. Let's work hard, everyone!" 

Tanjiro smiles, at no one in particular, and moves to place his empty bowl in the empty plate collection bin.

The rest of the day passes by uneventfully, and before they can even realize it, the final bell of the day rings, and it's time to go home.

Tanjiro waits at the front gate for his sister and Zenitsu, who arrive at the gate holding hands. Tanjiro lets them pass ahead of him as usual. He hears them talking about going on a date during the weekend, and Nezuko seems really excited about the idea. He smiles and increases his pace and catches up with them. 

"If you guys are going on a date this weekend, why not come have lunch at the cafe I work at?" asks Tanjiro, happy to see his sister happy. 

Doubt wafts over Zenitsu's face. "Isn't there like, something weird about that restaurant?" asks Zenitsu. Nezuko wraps herself around his arm and says "Come on, Zenzen-kun, it would be fun!" In an instant, not even a single drop of doubt is left on Zenitsu's face, as he wholeheartedly agrees to bring Nezuko for lunch there. 

When they reach Zenitsu's house, Zenitsu cups his hands on Nezuko's cheeks and brings her lips closer to his own. Tanjiro turns away to give them their privacy, only turning back around when Nezuko walks over to him and taps on his back lightly, signalling him to resume walking. Tanjiro notices the deep shade of crimson all over his sister's face, as well as the slight tremble in her bottom lip. He chuckles to himself and turns around to wave goodbye to his friend.

Upon reaching home, Tanjiro takes a quick shower, and immediately leaves again, this time heading to the cafe he works at - Café Stile.


	2. Service! Tanjiro at work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanjiro's work day starts off normal, but then something happens which makes his collar feel too tight.

"Oi, Tanjiro, is this okay?" asks Akizuki, holding a steamy wok of fried rice inches in front of Tanjiro's face.

Tanjiro takes a moment to smell the rice intently, then gives a thumbs-up symbol, and says "That's perfect, Akizuki-senpai!" 

Just then, Dino pokes his head into the kitchen, and calls out to Tanjiro.

"Tanjiro-kun, it's almost time for your shift at the front of the house," he pauses. "Are you sure it's okay for you to work so hard? You don't even get any breaks."

"It's alright, _tenchou_-san," replies Tanjiro with a smile, untying his apron. "You pay me enough to support my whole family, it's only fair for me to work this hard."

Akizuki turns to Dino and retorts with "This kid is more than a decade younger than you, and he works so much harder than you. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Dino chuckles and scratches the back of his head, while Tanjiro scurries out of the kitchen and into the break room.

Tanjiro takes a moment to first wipe the sweat off himself and wash his face, and then applies generous amounts of deodorant in his armpits and anywhere he observes large patches of sweat. Then, he puts on the waiter's uniform (which actually looked closer to what a male maid's outfit would look like) that Miu designed specially for him and scurried outside to inform Miu and Kaho that they can take a break now.

Much to Akizuki's approval, Tanjiro's arrival at Cafe Stile caused a big spike in female customers, and it's not hard to see why. Upon any customer's entry into the cafe, he greets them with a smile warm enough to thaw even the coldest heart, and when he speaks to them his voice makes you feel like nobody in the world is more important to him than you in that moment. Since he's had to play the role of responsible older brother for as long as he could remember, it's no surprise that Tanjiro can act as a "caring onii-chan" character with breakneck accuracy.

Just as Tanjiro was getting into the onii-chan groove, he heard the distinct jingling of the bell, as the room fell silent for just a moment, before the chatter resumed. He glanced over to the door, only to instantly understand the reason behind the sudden silence.

There, in the doorway stood a young woman, dressing without the intention of pleasing anyone, but instead made onlookers feel like getting on their knees in worship. This symbol of grace and beauty, with her small frame, stood in the doorway of the cafe, and for a brief second, Tanjiro forgot where he was.

As Tanjiro was walking towards the young woman, he felt his collar tighten around his neck, and he found himself feeling an emotion he hadn't ever really felt. Nervousness.

"_Konnichiwa_, Shinobu-senpai," said Tanjiro, his customer service voice unwavering. Shinobu gave a small smile, and said to Tanjiro: "_Ara ara_,Tanjiro-kun, don't you know students of Budo-ga Oka High School aren't allowed to have part time jobs?" teasing Tanjiro with her enchantingly beautiful voice. In that moment, Tanjiro had completely forgotten how to speak. Shinobu giggled, and explained that she was just joking, and just wanted to have some sweets. Mitsuri, another prefect in the year above her, had recommended the place to her.

After she had thoroughly enjoyed her strawberry parfait (while Tanjiro struggled not to sneak glances at her), Shinobu paid and took her leave. 

As the hours passed, closing time drew closer and closer, and soon the only ones left in the restaurant were the employees, cleaning up. 

"_Otsukaresama deshita,_ Tanjiro-kun!" called Maika, as Tanjiro was taking his leave. Tanjiro waved goodbye, and as soon as he turned his head to look outside, there stood Shinobu, leaning against a lamppost.

"Senpai, what are you doing out here so late?" asked Tanjiro, concerned. 

Shinobu waved this question away, and said she had questions for Tanjiro instead. After Shinobu had apparently "taken her leave", she actually waited outside Stile for hours, watching Tanjiro work. She had observed him, working for hours on end without any breaks, and was just about to give him the number to a worker's union, when Tanjiro explained his family situation. 

"Tanjiro, I'm... I'm so sorry you have to do all this for your family." Shinobu says, after a long pause. 

"It's fine, really, Nezuko helps out so much," Tanjiro reassures her.

Shinobu checked her watch.

"It's getting late, can I walk you home?" they asked each other, at the exact same time.

"Tanjiro, I'm your senior, it's very important to me that my precious _kouhai _makes it home safe."

"But senpai, your house is farther away! Plus, the road there is darker too."

After some haggling, Tanjiro managed to convince Shinobu to let him walk her home. Chatting with her about nothing at all felt like everything to Tanjiro, with every word Shinobu saying filling Tanjiro's heart with bliss. And when they reached Shinobu's doorstep, Tanjiro wished the road to the Kochou house was just a little bit longer. 

Upon arriving at his own home, Tanjiro had to ask his sister one question.

"Nezuko, when you first found out you were in love with Zenitsu, how did it feel?"

Nezuko was, at first, confused by this question, but then answered "Well, first, I felt that my collar was always a bit too tight whenever I thought about or talked to him, and my heart would beat really really fast-" 

Nezuko explained in great detail the beauty of her first love, but Tanjiro could not hear anything past the first sentence.

Tanjiro excused himself and locked himself in his room as the realization dawned on him.

Tanjiro had a crush on his senior, Shinobu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so. so. SO SORRY for this long ass hiatus I just find it hard to commit to anything at all. But here it is, my self-indulgence for the ultimate rarepair!! enjoy pls

**Author's Note:**

> Um sorry there wasn't much like, actual fluff and stuff in this chapter, I just need like the first 2 or 3 chapters to like. Build the world I guess?


End file.
